Salvation
by Taiga Pocket
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre supo que los días después de la guerra no iban a ser fáciles, menos si llegara a tener una familia. Este fic participa en el reto "Viñeta de Emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la autora J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Odio**

Posiblemente él no sea el mejor padre. Y lo sabe porque cometió muchos errores en sus años escolares. Sus emociones se entremezclan cuando ve a su hijo crecer solo, a lado de ellos, pero solo. La guerra no fue fácil, menos los días que siguieron. Los Malfoy enfrentaron varios juicios por su participación en la guerra, pero no es fácil salir invicto cuando no perteneces al bando que triunfó en la guerra. No muchos entendieron sus razones y fue muy difícil declarar que lo único que él quería era proteger a su familia, y si debía hacer cosas por el Lord Tenebroso para lograrlo, por supuesto lo haría, aunque con ello vinieran consecuencias que hoy, cuando veía a Scorpius a sus 6 años recién cumplidos no podía dejar de arrepentirse.

Un sentimiento de furia llena su interior y tira todas las cosas de su escritorio. No puede tolerar que por sus acciones del pasado juzguen a su hijo, siendo éste inocente, más que inocente.

Nunca le ha dado las gracias a dos integrantes del trío de oro por haberlo salvado, a él y a su madre de Azkabán. Por su padre no se pudo hacer nada, él cavó su propia tumba, pero aún así, no deja de sentir ese fuego en su interior y sus ganas de querer destrozar todo. Todavía recuerda como se sintió cuando supo que Granger y Potter habían movido cielo, mar y tierra para poder apelar a su favor, dejarle sus bienes casi intactos y salvarlo de una celda en Azkabán. Furia pura. No necesitaba que una nacida de muggles y un mestizo lo ayudaran, aún así, su madre les agradeció por los dos.

Tiempos difíciles, si, pero todo empezó a cambiar. Con el tiempo se enamoró de Astoria, pero el brillo que tenía la familia antes de la guerra se había perdido. La boda no había sido tan reconocida, solo los más allegados habían asistido. Nadie quería relacionarse con los que habían tenido algo que ver con los Mortífagos.

No ha podido explicarle a su hijo porque nadie quiere jugar con él, porque nadie viene a sus cumpleaños y porque no quieren salir al mundo mágico. La gente no olvida fácilmente y aunque el trío de oro lo haya salvado no deja de sentir tanta furia contra el mundo mágico. ¡Su hijo no tiene la culpa por sus errores! ¿Y se supone que están construyendo un mundo mejor, sin prejuicios? ¡Que se vayan todos al demonio!

Se sienta molesto en su silla negra de piel de dragón mientras entierra sus dedos en su cabellera. Es en esos momento en que Astoria se hace cargo de Scorpius y lo hace participar en juegos para olvidar lo que ha pasado. Por eso es que no se siente buen padre. Él debería poderle ofrecer un mundo el que no lo rechacen por ser integrante de la noble familia Malfoy, en el que esté seguro y crezca feliz, lejos de Lords Tenebrosos, Mortífagos o de gente que cada vez que lo vean le llamen hijo de un asqueroso Mortífago. Y le duele, pero después es cuando ese sentimiento tan destructor se apodera de él, el mismo sentimiento que sentía hacia Potter hace tiempo. Quiere destruir todo, quiere que la gente le pida perdón a su hijo y a su esposa, porque no soporta como la gente los trata a ellos, pero sabe que se debe tranquilizar para que su hijo no lo vea con esas emociones tan destructivas, porque lo que más quiere es cambiar, no ser como su padre y enseñarle a Scorpius cosas que a él le faltaron de niño.

Respira profundamente para sacar todo su coraje poco a poco. Nada puede hacer para protegerlo siempre, sabe que habrán cosas que dañen lo que más quiere y se aprovecharán sabiendo el pasado. Baja la mano para destapar la marca que tiene en su brazo izquierdo. Las primeras veces intentó quitársela para dejar de recordar lo que había sido, pero jamás se iría, estaría presente siempre, y era cuando más sentía ese sentimiento que lo llenaba de fuego, por esas ideas estúpidas su hijo estaba pagando las consecuencias. Por esas ideas estúpidas a veces su hijo venía corriendo hacia él llorando, y cuando veía esas lágrimas naciendo de sus ojitos grises era que ese dragón renacía con más fuerza.

-Scorpius te necesita también en estos momentos-

La voz dulce de su esposa lo hizo despertar de su trance. La observó todavía con ese sentimiento maldito. Ella solo hizo una mueca en respuesta.

-No lo puedes proteger siempre. La gente es muy cruel y sus hijos lo serán aún más. Debes dejar que Scorpius sepa para poder defenderse. Toda la gente comete errores Draco-

-Dudo que la gente vaya por ahí pidiendo la marca tenebrosa- declara enojado y con sarcasmo.

-Tuviste tus razones para hacerlo, sabes que yo no te culpo por lo que pasó. La gente no vale mucho por sus palabras, vale por lo que pueda decir con el corazón en la mano y a Scorpius lo hemos sabido educar bien-

-Eso no es suficiente razón para el mundo mágico. ¡Es tan solo un niño!-

-Pero es un niño feliz Draco. ¿No lo ves? Él único que se muere de furia por dentro eres tú, no podrá entender las cosas a esta edad, pero sabe muy bien que su padre es un buen hombre. Un buen hombre que le demuestra su cariño, que le demuestra que es su mundo. Un buen hombre que ha sabido buscar la forma de hacernos feliz, de vivir como una verdadera familia, y eso cariño, es suficiente para él. No creo que le importe jugar con los demás niños si éstos tratan mal a su padre, porque él te preferirá a ti-

Él solo asiente, sabiendo que tiene la derrota y sintiendo como esa mujer de ojos verdes le va quitando todo ese odio que lleva encima cuando culpan a su hijo de sus errores cometidos.

* * *

De acuerdo con word la viñeta logra tener 994 palabras, muy cerca de límite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la autora J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

**Angustia  
**

Dejó los documentos en su escritorio. Había sido un día muy largo y pesado. Caminó hacia la botella de whisky de fuego que se encontraba al otro extremo del escritorio y se sirvió un poco en un vaso que estaba a lado. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

Se dirigió hacia la repisa de la chimenea que se encontraba justo detrás del escritorio en el que estaba y lentamente recorrió con su vista la serie de fotos mágicas que tenía ahí.

La primera era cuando él había recibido apenas su carta a Hogwarts, su padre se encontraba en un sillón individual en la sala con sus manos en su bastón, a su izquierda estaba su madre, con su porte elegante y arrogante de los Black y él estaba a su derecha, con esa sonrisa de lado tan típica de los Malfoy y con una postura que nada le tenía que envidiar a su tío fallecido, Sirius Black. Siguió con la siguiente, probablemente era del tercer curso. Blaise estaba acostado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea viendo hacia la cámara, Theo estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón leyendo un libro, él estaba sentado en el sillón contrario a Theo con la cabeza de Pansy en sus piernas. Aunque ninguno tuviera una sonrisa tan grande como la del trío dorado, si sonreían a la cámara con prepotencia y altanería, porque así eran las serpientes, no tenían que ir abrazándose o comportarse como los Gryffindors para saber que eran un grupo y que se protegían como una verdadera familia.

La siguiente era afuera del castillo, se veían las sillas de la ceremonia de graduación. Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne y él estaban con sus rostros serios, en sus ojos no había esa chispa de emoción que los demás estudiantes tenían por haber terminado el colegio, pero aún así, se juntaron e intentaron sonreír para la cámara. Sonrió melancólicamente, cuando se había tomado la foto cada familia había pasado el proceso de juicios o seguía en ellos. No había sido la mejor graduación, no cuando todos clavaban sus ojos en él reprochándole la ausencia del profesor Dumbledore, pero había estado a lado de sus, probablemente, únicos amigos, por lo que ese hecho lo compensaba un poco.

La siguiente logró sacarle una sonrisa sincera, una Astoria recién graduada de Hogwarts abrazaba posesivamente su brazo izquierdo. Mostraba una sonrisa coqueta pero a la vez infantil mientras enseñaba su mano izquierda, presumiendo un anillo discreto pero elegante. Justo a un lado estaba la foto de su boda, aunque ella sonreía maravillada, esa emoción no llegaba a su rostro, su boda no había sido como ella se la había imaginado, había sido chiquita, no le habían dedicado la primera plana en los periódicos y un grupo reducido de personas los habían acompañado.

El nacimiento de Scorpius era la siguiente, su madre Narcissa lo cargaba orgullosa mientras se secaba discretamente ciertas lágrimas que se escapaban rebeldes de sus ojos azules. La repisa estaba llena de fotos de Scorpius, en navidad, su primer año, sus primeros dientes, cuando aprendió a caminar, volando en su escoba de juguete y la última, la última había sido tomada esa semana, antes de que partiera a Hogwarts a su primer curso.

No quería que llegara el mañana, no quería irlo a despedir en ese andén con toda la gente queriendo dañar a su familia. No quería dejarlo ir a Hogwarts para ser parte de las burlas de los leones, menos si iban los hijos de todos los Weasley. Agarró esa última foto viendo la sonrisa extrema que mostraba su hijo, le hacía ilusión ir a Hogwarts, pero él, él era otra historia. Estaba nervioso, ansioso y por qué no, temeroso y angustiado de lo que tendría que soportar su hijo por cargar el apellido Malfoy. El día en que hubo llegado la carta él personalmente tuvo que explicarle todo su pasado a su hijo, y fue justo como le había estado diciendo Astoria desde que Scorpius cumpliera los 6 años que pasaría. Recibió su apoyo y comprendió que los adultos también cometían errores. Estaba más que orgulloso de su hijo, pero aún así, no lograba calmar todos esos sentimientos de verlo partir.

Dejarlo partir era como abandonarlo a mercer de los depredadores, abandonarlo recién nacido. No quería que se fuera de su lado, era una de sus razones para seguir intentando limpiar su apellido. No quería que regresara con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja, no quería verlo triste para después sonreírle a sus padres como si nada pasara. No quería verlo comer poco a causa de eso. No quería tantas cosas pero tenía que aceptarlo. Dejo el vaso en su escritorio y se encaminó hacia su habitación a dormir lo necesario, porque estaría ahí mañana, en el andén 9 y 3/4 despidiendo a su hijo, abrazándolo para intentar sentirse mejor y dejarle en claro que cualquiera que fuera su casa él se sentiría orgulloso y rogaría a todos los cielos que no le pudieran hacer daño a su pequeño. Estaría ahí moviendo la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando viera a Harry Potter con su esposa e hijos, estaría ahí diciéndole a Scorpius que no se metiera en tantos problemas pero susurrándole sin que Astoria se diera cuenta hechizos para la gente que intentara molestarlo, y él le sonreiría nerviosamente, dándole un abrazo a su madre y diciendo que los quería a ambos y que escribiría pronto. Voltearía nervioso a ver el tren y se encaminaría a lo que sería su casa los próximos 7 años y él, él abrazaría por la cintura a Astoria para encontrar un poco de refugio.

Y Draco Malfoy viviría angustiado cayendo enfermo en cama hasta que su hijo le hubiera mandado esa carta en su primera semana en el castillo diciéndoles que había quedado en Slytherin con Black Zabinni, Terrence Nott y para su sorpresa, Albus Potter. Y con carta en mano sonreiría sintiéndose un poco mejor y Astoria se reiría abiertamente.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, según Word es un total de 999 palabras, 1 palabra para estar al límite.

¿Reviews :3?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la autora J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Esperanza**

No podía dejar de leer la carta que su adorado hijo había mandado hacia una hora antes de la cena de navidad.

"Papá y Mamá:

Sobre la cena de navidad ¿creen que podrían agregar 2 lugares más? Los veo en la cena.

Los quiere,

Scorpius."

¿Dos lugares? ¿Para quiénes? Eso solo lo ponía de mal humor, pero Astoria y su madre estaban radiantes, como si supieran a quién iba a pertenecer el otro lugar, porque uno definitivamente lo ocuparía el compañero de casa y el mejor amigo de su hijo, el hijo de quien fuera su peor enemigo en la época escolar, Albus Potter. Bufó frustrado, se había llevado una tremenda sorpresa cuando Scorpius se lo presentó en las vacaciones del primer curso. Se había sorprendido, y mucho, pero había entendido que era uno de los pocos que le hablaron durante el viaje y después de la selección de casas. Supo por las cartas que su hijo le enviaba a su madre que al castillo también le sorprendía que el niño Potter y Malfoy se vieran juntos en los pasillos, pero habían aprendido a protegerse la espalda del otro. Potter por ser el primero de la familia en caer en la casa de las serpientes y Scorpius por ser hijo de un ex mortífago. Sonrió mientras guardaba esa carta en su escritorio y salía con rumbo a su habitación para arreglarse, la verdad que la casa se había llenado de un aroma delicioso. Con sonrisa boba salió de su despacho y se encontró con los elfos domésticos viendo los últimos detalles de la decoración de la casa.

Con algo de nostalgia recuerda que cuando él era un niño Malfoy Mannor no se arreglaba con tanta efusividad como se empezó a arreglar cuando Scorpius tenía cerca de 3 años, y eso porque el pequeño había visto un árbol de navidad en un escaparate de una tienda con regalos bajo él y había exigido, prácticamente, que se adornara la mansión con alusión a la navidad. Aún recuerda sus gritos y sus lloriqueos por tener un árbol que adornar en la cena de navidad y por si no fuera poco había ensuciado el vestido favorito de su madre con todo lo que encontró a su paso y Draco Malfoy tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, comprarle el árbol de navidad a su hijo y soportar la furia de Astoria, su madre solo había comentado que era digno del apellido Malfoy.

Subió las escaleras poco a poco recorriendo delicadamente con sus dedos el pasamanos y no pudiendo evitar que su mente se llenara de recuerdos. Atrás había quedado la mansión que se había convertido en cuartel del señor Tenebroso, atrás habían quedado aquellos muebles que habían tenido algo que ver con tortura o muerte de personas inocentes, como aquella maestra que había muerto encima de su propio comedor. Aún podía escuchar sus súplicas hacia su padrino, los sollozos de la gente que había tenido la mala suerte de acabar en esa mansión, pero ahora era diferente. Su hijo había borrado todos esos momentos, y es cierto que cuando se enteró que vivía en una casa donde murieron y fueron torturadas personas puso el grito en el cielo, pero había sabido comprender. Esa era su casa y dependía de ellos volverla más hogareña, y lo consiguieron, habían comprado pavo reales y cisnes para que Scorpius pudiera corretearlos por todos los jardines, la habían pintado de un color más amigable, los muebles habían sido cambiados y ahora Malfoy Mannor, era un hogar totalmente habitable. Allí ya no quedaba nada de la casa que había sido antes más que los recuerdos y la estructura.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto encontrándose a una Astoria con un vestido pegado color azul rey luciendo un escote en la espalda. Se estaba terminando de maquillar, Draco sonrió, Astoria siempre se vería como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Y él, él seguiría perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque no lo aceptara tan seguido.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras, había oído la voz de su hijo en la planta de abajo.

-Querida, es un honor que por fin vengas a la casa, Scorpius habla tanto de ti en sus cartas- oyó que hablaba su esposa.

-Tu cabello es precioso querida, y tus ojos. Definitivamente eres un vivo recuerdo de tu madre, aunque te pareces un poco más a tu abuela materna- había escuchado decir a su madre. ¿Así que era una niña a la que había invitado su hijo?

-Buenas noches- había comentado una vez hubo llegado a la sala donde se encontraban todos. Albus había brincado un poco, más por la sorpresa de verlo enfrente y que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia que por otra cosa.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy-

-Buenas noches papá-

-Buenas noches Scorpius, Albus-

-Querido, mira a quién ha traído tu hijo para la cena- había hablado una Astoria mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de una jovencita de 12 o 13 años, cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros y unos ojos avellanas.

-Lily Potter, señor Malfoy, mucho gusto- había respondido la niña con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mi novia- había declarado su hijo. Su novia. ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo su hijo salía con la hija de los Potter? Las caras de su madre y su esposa lo trajeron de vuelta. No le gustaba para nada, pero si era decisión de su hijo no podía hacer más, no quería cometer los mismo errores que su padre, y si su hijo quería a una mestiza, que más podía hacer, que Lucius y todos sus ancestros se revolcaran en su tumba que él solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz.

-Bienvenida Lily- respondió amablemente mientras su madre se llevaba a los niños al comedor.

-Scorpius es feliz Draco, por fin lo aceptan por lo que es y no por su apellido- declaró su esposa. Y él tan solo pudo sonreír. Venían tiempos mejores para la familia.

* * *

Aquí está el final de las viñetas, según word son 1000 palabras. Aunque no me termina de convencer creo que salió decente. Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer la historia, por sus alertas, favoritos y por el review.


End file.
